Wish You Were Here
by xmywastedyouth
Summary: When Yuki ignores Shuichi yet again the young singer decides enough is enough. YukiShu, 2-shot.
1. Wish You Were Here

Title: Wish You Were Here  
Summary: Shuichi is upset when Yuki ignores him...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

* * *

**Wish You Were Here...**

"Yuki! Yuki! Yukiiiii!"

Shuichi paused only to kick of his shoes and throw his jacket to the floor before he made a mad dash to the study where he knew his lover would be furiously typing away on his laptop. The golden-eyed man had mentioned something about a deadline coming up a few weeks ago and since then Shuichi had barely seen his beloved Yuki.

"Did you miss me?" Shuichi demanded as he burst into the study.

Yuki didn't answer or even look away from the glaring screen of his laptop. He raised a cigarette to his lips in a languid motion and continued to ignore his pink-haired partner.

Shuichi pouted and his amethyst eyes immediately filled up with tears. He was always over-emotional but lately he had a reason: his lover of almost two years was ignoring him once again in favour of meeting an important deadline.

'It's so close to our second anniversary too... I bet he doesn't even remember'.

"I'll just leave you to your work then..." Shuichi whispered as he dejectedly left the room, closing the door behind him.

He wished the blond-haired man would yell at him or kick him out. He just wanted to be acknowledged by his supposed 'lover'. Shuichi nearly snorted at the word, when was the last time they'd been intimate with each other anyway? When was the last time they'd even _kissed_?

Shuichi shuffled over to the sofa where he usually slept. He used to fall asleep in Yuki's arms but now... Things were a lot different now.

'It's like he's not really here with me anymore...' Shuichi thought sadly as he curled up into a tight ball, knees pressed up against his chest. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he cried. They weren't the usual over-dramatic, attention-seeking crocodile tears, either, they were tears of someone sad and lonely.

"Yuki..." Shuichi sniffed sadly as he fell asleep.

An hour later Yuki left the study and entered the bedroom with a fleeting glance towards the pink bundle fast asleep on the sofa. If he'd just paid closer attention he might've noticed the tear-tracks on his lover's cheeks.

* * *

"Quiet whispers that melt amidst the bustling crowd, reviving the memories that are scattered around footsteps..."

Shuichi had tried to sing 'Glaring Dream' but it sounded like the croak of a frog every time he tried; there was a lump in his throat he couldn't seem to shift. This song was linked to Yuki and right now he couldn't think about Yuki without almost bursting into tears.

Hiro watched the emotions as they flickered across his best friend's face. Shuichi was like a book, open and easy to read. Frustration was the first emotion Hiro saw and then, a little more hidden, was sadness.

"Why don't we take a break and come back to this tomorrow?" He suggested.

Surprisingly, Shuichi was the first to agree. "That sounds like a really good idea, Hiro."

After promising to make up the lost time by staying late the next day, Hiro and Shuichi left the studio together. Normally Shuichi would be eager to get home early to his Yuki but today he turned to Hiro and asked, "Can we do something?"

Hiro furrowed his brow in confusion. Why was Shuichi avoiding going home? He didn't voice his question as he knew Shuichi would talk to him about it when he was ready. "How about we go shopping, Shu?" He suggested.

"Yeah!" Shuichi yelled excitedly. "I need to buy an anniversary present for Yuki anyway-" He started rambling before cutting himself off suddenly and staring at the floor.

"Anniversary?" Hiro repeated dumbly.

Shuichi shuffled his feet against the gravel floor as he walked. "Tomorrow me and Yuki will have been together for two years," he explained sadly.

Hiro shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "What's wrong, Shu?" He asked his pink-haired friend, noticing the frown.

"I miss him," Shuichi replied softly.

"Did he leave?" Hiro asked, shock wrinkling his features. He didn't understand what Shuichi meant by 'missing' him.

Shuichi's amethyst eyes caught sight of something in a shop window. It was perfect.

"Sometimes the person doesn't even have to be gone for you to miss them, Hiro."

* * *

Shuichi stood outside the study. He was extremely nervous; it was their 'anniversary' and now he was going to find out if Yuki remembered or not. Taking a deep breath the pink-haired boy pushed open the door.

Yuki was sat at his desk, hunched over his laptop. A cigarette was hanging from his lips and a recently-opened can of beer was on the desk nearby. As usual, Yuki didn't look up when Shuichi entered but the pink-haired boy could've sworn he heard a sigh of annoyance.

"Yuki?"

Not even a blink of acknowledgement from his so-called lover.

"I...I love you, OK?"

Yuki merely grunted in response. Shuichi's eyes sparkled with un-shed tears.

"Do you love me, Yuki?"

Nothing.

"Yuki?" Pleading.

Silence.

Shuichi sighed, head hung in defeat as he turned to leave. There was just one more thing he needed to say. "I left your anniversary present on the table in the kitchen." He closed the door behind him, not bothering to observe the way Yuki's golden eyes widened ever so slightly.

Tears slipped down Shuichi's cheeks as he picked up the bags he'd already packed and left Yuki's apartment for the last time.

'I remember when he told me I could stay for a week... I guess I kinda outstayed my welcome...'

* * *

Yuki shuffled into the kitchen like a zombie. He was tired from trying so hard to finish his latest novel. A month or so had passed since he first started ignoring Shuichi. It was nothing personal, he liked having the brat around but he was a distraction.

A pink-haired, loud-mouthed distraction.

He planned to finish his latest novel (he was only a chapter or two away from the end now) and then spend the next few months making it up to his neglected lover.

Guilt settled in his stomach as he suddenly remembered Shuichi's words from last night.

_"I left your anniversary present on the table in the kitchen."_

How had he forgotten their two-year anniversary? He'd been so busy with work that nothing else really mattered... Not even his pink-haired baka.

Yuki looked on the table but all he could see was Shuichi's key and some sort of card... A postcard? Yuki's eyebrows knotted together in confusion. Why had the brat gotten him a postcard for an anniversary present?

It was an ordinary postcard, a picture of a sea-view and the words 'Wish you were here' on the front. He turned it over and saw Shuichi had left him a short message on the back of it in his untidy handwriting.

_Yuki, _

_I miss you so much. I haven't heard your voice in so long. Sometimes I wish you'd yell at me just so I'd hear it again... But you don't yell at me anymore. You don't even acknowledge me. Even though we're living in the same apartment I feel as though we're seperated by the ocean._

_I wish you were here._

_All my love, Shuichi._

_P.S. I'm sorry if I outstayed my welcome._

Yuki dropped the postcard and it fluttered back down to the table. "Shu," he whispered sadly. He had never felt so lost.

* * *

Author's note: Hum, this is meant to be a one-shot but I suppose I could continue it if enough people wanted me to? I got the idea for this fic when I zoned out, ignoring my mam, and she said I was so far away I should send her a postcard.

So, If you didn't get it (even though it is kinda obvious) Shuichi feels like there is a HUUUUGE distance between himself and Yuki, hence the postcard. :D Review?


	2. Being there

Title: Wish You Were Here  
Summary: Shuichi is upset when Yuki ignores him...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.

Author's note: Wow, I was kinda shocked by how many people reviewed **Wish You Were Here**. I didn't think many people read Gravitation fics anymore so I wasn't really expecting much of a response but you guys proved me wrong - your reward? A happy ending, of course! You don't have to read this, you can decide on your own ending or leave it as it was at the end of the first chapter but this is for those who wanted Yuki to get his Shuichi back!

* * *

**Wish You Were Here...**

**2 months later.**

Yuki leant his body against the railing of the balcony and stared down into the streets below him, watching the traffic and the few pedestrians walking on the pavement. A cigarette was held loosely between two fingers, slowly burning out. Ash fell from the neglected cigarette and scattered into the wind. Yuki watched without interest as the glowing embers danced infront of him before dispersing into the night.

It wasn't that he didn't _want_ to smoke. Heck, he'd do anything to get rid of the annoying craving for nicotine that seemed to flow through his veins, nipping at his self control. However, something seemed to be stopping him from taking the much needed drag.

He closed his amber eyes.

_"No don't do that, Yuki! Cigarettes are bad for you. Hiro told me they can cause l-lung cancer. I don't want you to die, Yuki! Don't die! Yuki! Yuuuuki!" __The pink-haired blur appeared in front of him and grabbed the still-burning cigarette straight from his mouth without thinking about the consequences. "OW!" Shuichi wailed, dropping the cigarette to the floor and clutching his burnt fingers to his chest. Amethyst eyes filled with tears and Yuki couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt._

_"Idiot," Yuki reprimanded his young lover. He stamped his foot on the still-lit cigarette that was burning a hole in his carpet and grabbed Shuichi's injured hand, using it to drag him into the kitchen. "What were you thinking you stupid brat?"_

_Shuichi lowered his eyes to the tiled floor as Yuki shoved his hand under the cold water tap. "Smoking is bad for you... I don't want you to d-die!" He explained, looking up at Yuki with big watery eyes and a wobbly bottom lip._

_"I suppose I could try and cut down on the cigarettes..."_

_"Yuki loves me!" Shuichi gushed, tears gone and forgotten as he glomped his less-than-impressed blond-haired lover._

His eyes opened again, pain reflecting in the golden depths. "...I don't miss him," Yuki muttered to the night's sky. It sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than anything. He flicked the burnt-out cigarette over the balcony and glanced back to the bedroom.

A frown played on his lips as he caught sight of the blond-haired woman asleep on his bed. Shuichi's side of the bed, he couldn't help but notice. Part of him wanted to charge in there and throw her out of the apartment by her not-pink hair.

"Maybe... Maybe I miss him a little..."

* * *

Yuki glared at the screen of his laptop until the words blurred into nothingness. He had been sat in the same chair for the past few hours trying to write the last chapter of his latest novel but so far he couldn't think of anything to write.

For the first time in his career as a writer he'd lost the inspiration to write. What was the point in finishing? He had nothing to look forward to when the dead-line was out of the way; Shuichi was gone, had been gone for the past two months. All he had to look forward to was spending weeks in an empty apartment, sleeping with women he didn't know the names of the next morning.

Then another dead-line would come up and the cycle would start all over again...

Yuki saved the document and closed it with a sigh. "I need to get the idiot back... but how?" His eyes fell upon the postcard his ex lover had left him and a smirk played on his lips. He knew exactly how to get his lover back and it was the sort of thing you'd see in a cheesy romance novel.

Shuichi would love it.

First thing tomorrow morning he would buy every single postcard in Tokyo...

* * *

**Days later.**

Hiro flicked through the post that had arrived at the apartment, dismissing the bills and opening fan-mail until he caught sight of a postcard that had been addressed to Shuichi. Wondering if Shuichi's parents had took another vacation, Hiro knocked on the door to the spare bedroom. "Shu? You've got something in the post."

There was no answer but that wasn't much of a surprise.

Shuichi had been completely devastated by his break up with Yuki. Hiro had been surprised to know that Shuichi was the one to end it; half a year ago, Shuichi would never have dreamt of leaving Yuki no matter how mean the blond-haired novelist could be.

"Shu?" Hiro tried again but was met by silence. "OK... I'll put it under the door for you. OK?" He bent down and pushed the postcard through the gap under the door. Hopefully, hearing from his parents would cheer his best friend up.

Shuichi watched as Hiro pushed something under the door. His eyes were sore and his cheeks were wet from tears. He'd been told once that if you cried enough you'd eventually run out of tears but he'd been crying for two months straight and seemed to have an unlimited supply of salty tears.

It had been one of the things that had annoyed Yuki the most - that he was a crybaby.

Sniffling, Shuichi picked the postcard up off the floor and inspected it. He didn't know anyone who was on vacation... He turned it over and his eyes widened as he read it.

_Shuichi,_

_I miss you idiot. Come home?_

_Yuki._

Turning it back to the front he realised it was the same postcard he'd left behind for Yuki - the same sea-view and 'wish you were here' printed on it. Grip tightening on the piece of card, he ran out of his room shouting to Hiro. "I've got to go!"

Hiro watched his friend sprint out of the apartment. Who knew that a simple postcard could make someone so happy?

* * *

Shuichi didn't bother to knock as he arrived at Yuki's apartment. He was red-faced and panting from running all the way from Hiro's to here. Turning the handle he raced into the apartment with a massive grin on his face.

Yuki wanted him back. How couldn't he be happy?

"Yuki?" He questioned uncertainly, seeing the blond man scribbling furiously on the back of postcard after postcard. "What are you doing?"

The blond's head snapped up and the pen fell from his hand. "Brat? Y-You actually came back?" He sounded surprised, as though he hadn't known the pink-haired boy would come running back to him at the first sign of affection.

Shuichi's grin faded into a look of utmost horror. "You didn't want me to? B-but the postcard said-"

Yuki stood up, knocking the pile of postcards to the floor as he did so, and closed the distance between them by pulling Shuichi into a firm hug. "Shut up, idiot."

They stayed in the embrace for what seemed like an eternity before Shuichi broke the silence. "Um... Yuki? Why did you buy so many postcards?" He asked, nudging a pile of them with his foot as he spoke, looking up at his lover with confused eyes.

Yuki simply averted his gaze. Shuichi's eyes lit up. "Oh, Yuki! You wanted to win me back, didn't you? I knew you loved me! Waaah, Yuuuki!" He swooned, hearts dancing in his eyes as he gazed up at his less-than-impressed knight in shining armour.

A tint of pink appeared on Yuki's pale cheeks. "I didn't buy them _all_ for you..." He mumbled, embarrassed.

Shuichi grinned at him, ignoring his obvious lie. "You know, you only needed to send me one, Yuki. I'd always come home if you asked me to."

"Uh...I only did send one..." Lie.

* * *

**Another couple of days later.**

"God dammit! If I get another postcard addressed for Shuichi I'm going to throw myself off a bridge!" Hiro wailed dramatically as a fresh lot of postcards made their way into his apartment in the morning post.

**Owari**

* * *

Note:

Kinda short, random ending but I liked it. What did you guys think? Heh, couldn't resist with the last little bit.

**All those crazy things you said, you left them running through my head. You're always there, you're everywhere. Right now I wish you were here.**

**- Wish You Were Here, Avril Lavigne**


End file.
